


five firsts and one never

by shuukei



Series: aofuta week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuukei/pseuds/shuukei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The song slows to an end and Kenji smiles up at Takanobu - and it’s different from the smiles he’s given before. This one is soft and gentle, a thousand words in one upturned mouth and shining eyes, a soft flush high on his cheeks.</p><p>( Takanobu thinks he falls in love with Kenji all over again, just from this. )</p><p>(aofuta week, day 1 - beginning/firsts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	five firsts and one never

**Author's Note:**

> aofuta is so very important to me... please enjoy!

The first time they meet is in a playground in their town.

Kenji - outspoken, loud, bright Kenji - notices him almost immediately. The boy is small, around the same height as him, maybe the same age. He’s never seen him before - so maybe he just moved here, or perhaps it’s his first time at the playground. Without thinking, Kenji approaches, grinning brightly and watching the white haired boy flinch at his approach.

Maybe he’s being too forward? Tilting his head, his face pulls into a lopsided grin that the both of them would soon become very acquainted with.

“I’m Futakuchi Kenji!” His eyes are shining brightly, gleaming with a glint that Takanobu doesn’t know how to take, but as he shyly slides his hand out, Kenji’s face becomes brighter and he moves forward to shake it vigorously.

Takanobu struggles to speak, but he manages to get out a simple -

“... Aone Takanobu.”

 

**\--**

 

Kenji and Takanobu end up going to different middle schools.

They email a lot, send letters, meet up. Regardless of their schools, they still live in the same town, and in remotely close distance, so they meet up often.

After discussion, they decide to join their respective volleyball teams.

Kenji’s team is pretty respectable - not outstanding, but still decent. They win some, and lose some.

Takanobu’s team is average, though their defensive capabilities are raised exponentially by Takanobu’s skills. They improve.

School is uneventful - rather, there's nothing to talk about because Takanobu doesn't make friends easily, and Kenji could care less about what goes on. Though, he talks often about annoying someone, or general gossip around the school. It continues to remind each other that they don't go to the same school.

They meet for the first time during the Inter-High of their second year - on opposite sides of the court.

Kenji blinks owlishly at his friend - tilting his head and opening his mouth slightly, before the corners of his lips curl upwards and his eyes shine again. He watches Takanobu’s eyes as they change what they say, and the smile grows a little bigger.

 **(** When he shakes hands at the end of the game, winning in two sets, he gazes down into Takanobu’s eyes, and he thinks it was a great match. **)**

 

**\--**

 

Kenji and Takanobu - receding into Futakuchi and Aone from years not speaking to each other - both enter Date Kougyou.

 **(** Futakuchi, because as soon as he hears that Aone is going to Date Kougyou, fails the Shiratorizawa entrance exam. Aone doesn’t need to know that - but he’s not going to miss his last chance to go to school with him. **)**

Once again, they join the volleyball team.

Futakuchi is barred from becoming a starter his first year - because of a quick mistake where he’s snide to the wrong person, and the captain ( and ace?! ) refuses to put him on the court.

However, Aone is put on the team at once, and when he looks at Futakuchi with his eyes drawn together slightly in concern, Futakuchi waves it off and shoos him towards the court. He’ll get his moment soon - but right now, it’s all Aone. Futakuchi’s not going to ruin that by being jealous of him.

When they lose pitifully to Shiratorizawa in the Inter-High, Futakuchi scowls - but he chose this school for a reason, and he’s going to stick with it. The third years retire, and Futakuchi is put onto the starting team as a wing spiker.

The next year - is spent training. Practice matches against other schools start rumors of Datekou’s Iron Wall - of the ‘tall second years, the boy with no eyebrows and the boy who can’t shut his mouth.’ With that in mind, he practices harder and harder, never giving up. He wants to do what his senpais couldn’t last year - and that’s go to Nationals.

They lose to Karasuno in the Inter-High, and then Aoba Johsai in the spring.

It’s back to the drawing board - and Futakuchi practices even more extensively. He wants to go to nationals - wants to go with Aone, wants go to with this team, more than anything. Wants to do it for Moniwa and Kamasaki and Sasaya - for Nametsu, who has stuck with them through thick and thin.

They lose barely to Shiratorizawa again - but they find their chance in the Spring High.

After a grueling five sets against Karasuno - they win. They win, and in a moment of excitement, he grabs Aone into a tight hug, shouting the other’s given name

When the realization sets in, his face burns in a bright red from both excitement and adrenaline, but he still smiles as bright as ever.

Their first match in Nationals is against a team that’s good - but not as good as them, and they block them out. It’s obvious - in the way they have trained this last year, how hard they’ve pushed themselves … They are a national-level team. When they win, two sets, he hears whispers about their prowess, and Futakuchi grins brightly as he sends up a peace sign up to Moniwa, Kamasaki and Sasaya.

 **(** In one match, they regain their title as Datekou’s Iron Wall, as Top Four in Miyagi - as a national level team. **)**

Futakuchi can’t be mad when they lose versus Fukurodani - because he’s already gotten farther than he dreamed.

His disappointment at losing is combated by Aone sliding into the seat next to him on the bus, and they sit shoulders pressed, Aone’s head tilted down and Futakuchi’s head tilted upwards as they think.

“It was … nice,” Futakuchi starts, a bit delayed. “... and it feels … right, that we did it together.”

Aone nods, and Futakuchi has to think how much he’ll miss this when they go to university - sitting around and doing nothing as they please.

 **(** Sometime during their university years, Aone becomes Takanobu and Futakuchi becomes Kenji again. **)**

 

**\--**

 

Kenji and Takanobu get scouted by the same person for the same university - and there, they also meet Kuroo Tetsurou. Together, they make a wall of their own, sharing tips and otherwise between each other.

Kuroo, for how annoying and insufferable he is, is actually very good and intelligent, and Kenji finds himself begrudgingly listening to him.

University matches are hard - much harder than high school matches - and they’re more enjoyable than he remembers. With Takanobu - it’s easy, honestly, to enjoy matches and he finds himself smiling, even when they lose. They got into this school on volleyball scholarships - and they might as well make it work. Even if they have secondary majors to fall back on, Kenji loves his sport too much to relax in practice, and Takanobu feels the same as well.

They don’t get anywhere remarkable during university - but just their history together from Datekou is enough to pull scouts to their matches and practices.

In their third year - they’re approached with offers to join Japan’s National Team - and they’d be stupid to refuse.

 **(** Later, they learn it’s because Kuroo recommended them to the coach, and Kenji feels irritated about that - but he has to show his gratitude. He sends a bouquet of flowers and a card written in comic sans. **)**

The first practice of the National Team - Kenji walked in, saw Oikawa Tooru and Ushijima Wakatoshi, and almost walked out right there, if Takanobu hadn’t grabbed the back of his shirt before he could.

Begrudgingly, he stays around to meet the rest of the team - people he knew from high school, and he honestly can’t believe that the whole team is made by people from their generation.

Oikawa as captain; Kuroo as vice-captain; Ushiwaka as their ace (although if Kenji has anything to say about it, he’s not going to let Ushiwaka take the title without working for it); Yaku Morisuke as their libero; Hanamaki; Bokuto Koutarou - and with the addition of Takanobu and Kenji, they’re an extremely well-balanced team.

 **(** Kenji begrudgingly admits that Oikawa, even with how annoying he is, is an incredible setter. Plus, they and Kuroo are used to blocking with each other - and he’s pretty sure that Ushiwaka has mellowed out since high school. **)**

Their first game goes remarkably well - they haven’t been at grueling practices for hours each day to fail in their first match. Kenji and Takanobu are on the court as starters and he hears whispers about them - and he watches the enemy scrutinize them, as though they don’t deserve to be on the court. Whatever information they can dig up is outdated - even if they knew that they didn’t go far in university, he can guarantee that they aren’t ready.

 **(** Because deep in his heart, he knows that neither he nor Takanobu ever forgot the words of the Iron Wall - of their senpais and their determination. That blocking is the quickest offense and the greatest defense. **)**

He sees the surprise on their faces - he’s the first one serving, because Oikawa is in the vanguard, and he’s got the best serve after him. After all, he learned it from the master himself, and while he may not be able to change it in the middle of the match like Oikawa - it’s still a force to be reckoned with.

They win - because they make a pretty cohesive team, and when Ushiwaka steps onto the court, everything changes for the better.

Perhaps it’s because they’re new at this - but Kenji grins brightly and instinctively reaches out and kisses Takanobu right on the mouth, because their block at the end was what got them that final point. He hears Oikawa make a gross gagging noise in the background, and he pulls away, face flushing bright red.

Takanobu’s face was only very slightly pink - but the nudging that Kenji got from Kuroo makes the moment so much more embarrassing.

 **(** But he wouldn’t change it. **)**

 

**\--**

 

Their first dance is in a very special occasion - garbed in white suits, surrounded by friends and family. The whole of Datekou is here, the whole of Karasuno and Aoba Johsai as well - and the rest of the national men’s team. They’re surrounded by flowers of white and gold and green, and the light dims on the two of them as they hold each other in their arms, smiling soft smiles at each other, like nothing else matters.

Kuroo and Oikawa insisted on practicing with them separately, saying something about how this is supposed to be special, and it took quite a few tries … But this moment - makes everything better.

The light catches on the small, simple golden bands around their ring fingers as they step their way through their waltz, to a song that Kenji himself composed. They’re quickly joined by Oikawa and Iwaizumi, as well as Sakunami and Nametsu, and it’s a soft, quiet dance, private yet not.

The song slows to an end and Kenji smiles up at Takanobu - and it’s different from the smiles he’s given before. This one is soft and gentle, a thousand words in one upturned mouth and shining eyes, a soft flush high on his cheeks.

 **(** Takanobu thinks he falls in love with Kenji all over again, just from this. **)**

They share a kiss, again, as they take their first step into their new life together.

 

**\--**

 

Kenji doesn’t care about their honeymoon - and judging from the expression on Takanobu’s face, he’s uncomfortable with the thought as well. They spend the night in each other’s arms, watching horrible, cheesy movies until it hurts to smile.

 **(** And if they never do it, well … Kenji doesn’t mind. **)**

 

 


End file.
